Knight in shining armor, or Hero of Time?
by DrShikura
Summary: Link, new to the land of Hyrule, advances in his journey to stop the evil Ganondorf. He soon meets a yound farmgirl, Malon. They quickly become friends, and being the brave hero he is, Link could be winning himself an admirer! Shortened because I'm lazy
1. L: Chapter One: The world

**(Link) Chapter one: The World**

**

* * *

**

**I do not own the legend of zelda, or any character within it.**

**Link, and Malon, and any other characters in this story are completely fictional. (Sadly. D:)**

**If you find a romance story between two people in pre-modern ages offensive, then turn back now.**

**

* * *

**

**I** turned, and looked at the world now, for what it truly was. Vast fields, and trees as far as the eye could see. The grass swayed in the wind, and little animals burrowed in the ground. I looked to my right. There was Hyrule Castle. My destination. In front of me, was another fixture, of two buildings. I decided I would visit there later. To my left was the Gerudo Valley. Behind me was the tunnel that led to the Kokiri Forest. Navi flew form my hat, and spoke in her tiny voice.

"We have to go to Hyrule Castle, Link! We need to warn the Princess about Ganondorf!" She said.

"Right." I said, and I sprinted off towards Hyrule Castle.

When I reached Hyrule Castle, the bridge stood long, and the walls tall. A large entrance stood in front of me. I ran inside, and into a large curcular area with a fountain in the middle. I stood there, dumbfounded at all the people. The noise was deafening. I looked around, and saw no sign of a princess. I saw stores, and games, and homeless people. I walked around, and all I could get through to them was "Hello? I- Uh-... Um-..." and then they rudely push me away. I huffed angrily, and sat on the fountain.

"This is hopeless, Navi." I sighed. "I'll never find the princess this way."

I sat there for a good minute wondering how I was going to make it to the castle, then I hear a voice.

"Those green clothes... You must be a boy from the forest!"

I look up, and see a girl hovering over me. She has long, crimson red hair, and shining blue eyes, like starlight on water. She wore a long dress with Hyrulean text on the bottom, which reads "Lon" over and over again.

I blink, and stare at her. She smiles sweetly at me, and watches as Navi flies from inside my hat.

"Ohh! What's your fairy's name?" she asks curiously.

I blink again. "I'm sorry, but who are you?" I ask irritably.

"Oh Din, where are my manners? I'm Malon! I live down at the Lon Lon Ranch south of here!"

"I see now" I said. "I thought that was a small village or something."

"Nope. It's my home." Malon says, still smiling at me.

"So. What do you do there, at the Lon- Lon- Ranch" I sounded the name out individually, trying to remember it.

"We raise animals there. Such as, Cows, Horses, and Cuccos." Malon said, hopping up, and sitting down next to me.

"That's cool..... I think." I said, wondering what the hell Cows, and Horses were. I knew what Cuccos were, I saw them often in the forest.

"You think?" Malon laughed. "What's wrong with it?"

"Nothing." I stated quickly, kicking my feet. "I just have no clue what Cows, or Horses are."

"Wh- What?" Malon said, hesitantly. "Your joking, right?"

"No." I said.

"Well, Would you like to go see them?" Malon asked dreamily.

"I can't right now." I said. "I need to find the princess, and talk to her. It's really important."

"I see." Malon said. "Oh, I almost forgot to ask your name, Fairy Boy."

"My name," I said "Is Link."

"Pleased to meet you" Malon said politely. "I could take you to the ranch later, but I see your busy. You see, I'm here because my dad was making a delivery, and he must have fallen asleep. What a silly thing for an adult to do!" She laughed. "since you're going to to the castle, will you keep an eye out for him?"

"Sure!" I said. "I'll look for a sleeping man with lots of...." I stopped dead in mid-sentence.

"Uh- Milk." Malon finished.

"Right. Milk." I replied. "A sleeping man with lot of milk. Shouldn't be too hard."

"Thank you." Malon said happily.

I jumped up from my spot on the fountain, and pointed north towards an entryway to a large pointy building away from the marketplace.

"It's this way, yes?" I asked.

"Sure is!" Malon said, and hopped up too.

"Cool." I said, and ran in that direction.

"I'll wait here for ya!" Malon called after me. "And if you see my dad, tell him to go back to the ranch! Malon is waiting for him, and shes getting impatient!"

* * *

End of chapter one...

* * *

**I plan on putting each chapter into two parts, so stay tuned, this will not end so soon.**


	2. M: Chapter Two: Fairy Boy

**(Malon) Chapter One and a Half: Fairy Boy**

**

* * *

  
**

Dear Diary,

I met a boy from the forest yesterday! Sorry I didn't write about it earlier, I was too busy giving father a lecture. Silly man. He went and fell asleep at the castle when he was making a delivery, and Link (The Fairy Boy) went and woke father up for me, and he rushed home quick! I came home after I didn't see Link for a while. I guess he made it into the castle safely. Anyway, I'm going to stop writing so I can get my chores done. I have a lot to do today!

See you some other time, Diar- Oh? A knock at the door? I wonder who it is.

~~ Malon

* * *

  
I quickly ran to the door, expecting my father to call me outside. I slipped my sandals on, and answered the front door.

"Oh! Fairy Boy! It's you!" I gasped. "I thought you may have gone back to the forest."

"Nope. I thought I'd come and see you, and see how your dad was doing. He still asleep?" Link said, grinning.

"As ever," I laughed. "Please, do come in!"

"Alright." Link said, stepping through the doorway. He looked around. "Is this your house?" He asked.

"Sure is!" I said "You like it?"

"Do I ever?" Link said with pure amazement. "I live in a tree, but compared to this..." he trailed off.

"Well, now. It can't be that bad!" I laughed, and offered some bread and milk to Link. He accepted it gratefully.

"Thnks frh thh brdh," Link tried to say with his mouth full.

"...Good?" I asked him, smiling.

"Rmmhmmh!" he smiled, gulping down the food. He looked hesitantly at the milk for a few seconds, then Link gulped it down just as fast. "Thanks for that," he said. "I forgot to get lunch today."

"It's no problem." I assured him, "Really."

"Anyway. I am here for a reason." Link stated, putting his hands on the table, and looking at me with expectant eyes. I gulped. "And that reason is. . .?" I asked, smiling hesitantly at him.

"I wanna show you something!" Link said as he threw his arm behind his head and leaned against the wall.

"Hmm? I'm afraid I can't come with you at this time. I have chores to do." I said, frowning.

"Oh? I'll help then," Link said quickly. "I mean, it can't hurt to have an extra hand around, right?"

"Really, you'll help?" I asked him, happy he was offering, as I had a lot to do.

"Of course!" Link replied, walking towards me. He held out his hand. I took it, and we ran outside.

I couldn't believe it! Link was my friend. I never got to leave the ranch and make friends! Especially after mom died. Link, though. He is different. He visits me all the time!

We quickly got my chores done in about two and a half hours. I was amazed. We milked the cows, fed the cows, fed the horses, fed the cuuccos, and lots more.

"That's a new record! It's gotta be the fastest my chores have ever been done!" I exclaimed.

"Good! We can try to beat that record next time," Link grinned.

"I'll look forward to it," I said. "You wanted to show me something, Fairy Boy?"

"Ahh, right! It's outside near the woods, not that far of a walk," Link told me.

"Alright, I just have to tell my dad that I'm going out," I replied. I quickly ran inside. "Dad?" I called.

"Malon? What is it? Is something wrong?" called a voice form up stairs.

"No, Dad! I'm going to go out and play for a while! Is that okay? All my chores are done!"

"Really?" the voice replied. "That quick? Urm... Well... Okay, but be back by dark!" He finished.

"Thanks, Dad!" I called to him, and sprinted outside. I grabbed Link's hand, and we ran down to Hyrule Field together.

Ten minutes later, we reached the edge of the woods, not far from the Lon Lon Ranch. Link and me huffed and puffed, exhausted from the running. Link winked at me, grinning, and he beckoned for me to follow him.

We walked into a clearing into the woods. It was about 15x20 feet, and had a large boulder in the middle that looked like it was placed there recently. The grass was trimmed and the place was beautiful. It was all shaded, and a few rays of sunlight beamed through, except for the middle which was entirely bathed in sun.

I walked around and admired the place. Link smiled, satisfaction written across his face.

"It's beautiful, Fairy Boy!" I said happily as I laid down in the soft grass, watching the trees sway in the wind.

"I thought you'd say that. Just wait until you see it tonight. It's twice as pretty." Link said, sitting next to me.

"I-... Uh, I can't. My dad said to be back by nightfall," I said, frowning.

"Oh." Link said, obviously disappointed. "I see."

"But-" I started. "Aren't there monsters out at night?"

"Not here. This place is different. No monsters can harm us here. It's special." Link said, smiling as if he had a secret.

"...How?" I asked him.

"I... got a little help," Link said.

"Oh, I see! So... This can be our secret hideout then! We can decorate it, and everything!" I said happily, clappng my hands together.

"Sure can," Link grinned. "Only you and me know about this place, and a friend or two, but they probably wont come back."

"Okay!" I said. "I believe you. Now, let's get started before the sun starts falling!"

"Yes... Let's!" Link smiled, standing up, and he held out his hand to me. I took it, and he helped me up.

We gathered nearby sticks, branches, and everything we could find to customize our hideout. Before too long, we had a fire pit, a small shelter, a pile of leaves, and a swing.

* * *

End of chapter 1.5

* * *

**Stay tuned for chapter two!**


	3. L: Chapter Three: Nightmares

**I have been working on other things lately, and I haven't had the time to write. Sorry, folks.**

* * *

I leaned against a tree just outside of the Lon Lon Ranch, exhausted. I had walked Malon home only a few hour before. The moon shone across Hyrule Field. The grass, rocks, and trees were illuminated in the moonlight. The fresh scent of dew and flowers filled the air. I sighed, and closed my eyes. Navi huddled in the grass next to me. I breathed out slowly, inhaled the crisp night scent of the air, and dozed off into a deep sleep.

* * *

I dreamed of Hyrule Castle. I stood just outside of the market place. Rain pelted the ground, and hit my head in tiny droplets. The drawbridge was raised, and I couldn't get inside. I cursed under my breath. Navi flew from my hat.

"Don't worry, Link! We can wait until morning!" She said, and fluttered above my head. I sighed.

Suddenly, the drawbridge started lowering, making loud noises. _KACHINK-KACHINK-KACHINK-KACHINK-KACHINK-KACHINK_ were the sounds it created as the chains banged against the stone bricks. I turned and faced the bridge, now lowered all the way. I saw a figure in the distance. It was a horse! A large white steed, coming towards me fast. On the horse's back . . . I strained to see who it was. It was Impa, Princess Zelda's guardian and leader of Kakariko Village! Behind her was . . . PRINCESS ZELDA? I looked at them in horror as they rode towards me. I dove out of the way as they rode past. I heard a cry of alarm come from the Princess. I looked up, and she was facing me. She had a blue object on her hands. I heard her yelling something, and tried to make out her words.

"WE HAVE TO GO BACK!" she shouted. Impa just shook her head. "Come on! Quickly! We must turn back!" Impa shook her head again and kicked the horse to go faster. Zelda, admitting her defeat lunged the object at me. It flew through the air, above my head. It landed in the moat with a _splash._ I watched, stunned, as the white horse rode away. Thinking the worst was over, I stood up, and approached the moat. Just then, a black hoof steps in front of me. I look up and stare straight into the eyes of Ganondorf; the King of the Gerudos. I stepped back, and Ganondorf stared at the darkness where the white horse just disappeared into.

"Damn!" Ganondorf cursed. Then, he noticed me. "You!" he spat. "You saw them! Where did they go?"

I drew my sword, refusing to say a word to the man.

Ganondorf chuckled at me, clearly unimpressed at my show of strength. "You've got guts, kid," he said, holding the palm of his hand out, so it faced me. A violet globe formed in Ganondorf's hand. I knew what comes next. I dreaded the look and sound of it. Deep down, I didn't care. I was going to protect the Princess. Even if it cost me my life.

The violet orb on Ganondorf's hand exploded, and I was hit by a stunning wave of energy. I flew backwards, and landed on the ground. Stunned, I watched him carefully. Ganondorf just chuckled at me more.

"Stupid kid," he said, turning away. "Stay out of my way." He rode off.

I lay on the ground, stunned. I struggled to move my arms, and pick myself back up.

Navi flew around my head. "Link!" she cried out. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah." I said, smiling slightly at her. Navi gave a sigh of relief.

"That was Ganondorf, wasn't it?" Navi asked

"Yeah," I said.

Navi flew in front of me, and rang urgently. "Link! The two on that white horse! That was Impa, and The Princess! What are we gonna do?"

I looked up at her. "I forgot!" I gasped, and ran to the moat. A shining blue object rested under the water.

Everything went hazy. My dream ended.

* * *

I awoke with a gasp. Beads of sweat running down my face. It was early in the morning. Navi was sound asleep next to me. I looked around. The drawbridge to Hyrule Castle was closed, it had yet to open. I looked towards Gerudo Valley. I could see dark clouds hovering over the desert. I stood up, and Navi mumbled something under her breath. I stretched, and yawned loudly. Navi groaned. Her wings fluttered, and she floated from the ground.

"Are you _always_ this noisy?" she asked.

I glared at her, but quickly looked up, as I heard a door shut behind me. That would probably be Talon starting to work on the farm. No doubt, Malon would get up soon later.

"Link. . ." Navi urged. "It's time to go to Death Mountain."

"I'm just gonna say hi. If I go somewhere, Malon has the right to know I may not come back," I lied.

Navi huffed. "You and that girl. . ." she sighed.

I narrowed my eyes. "What's that supposed to mean?" I said.

Navi giggled. "Oh, nothing. I just wouldn't be surprised if you two grew up, and got married. You spend enough time together."

I glared at Navi, heat rising to my face. I looked away, and started walking towards the Ranch. "I'll just be a minute. I'll write a note if I have to."

Navi just grunted in approval, and landed herself on a tree branch.

I ran up the steps. When I reached the top, I heard fumbling in the barn. I cracked the door open. Sure enough, it was Talon; Malon's Dad, and the Ranch owner. Talon was hunched over something, and he fumbled with it angrily. He grumbled under his breath. I shut the door quietly. When I took a step backwards, something touched my shoulder.

"AAH!" I yelled, and jumped. Whirling around, and placing a hand on the hilt of my sword. It was Malon. She stared at me, shocked.

"O- Oh. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you," she said.

I quickly took my hand from the hilt of my sword. "No problem," I said. "But. . . Malon. . . I need to talk with you for a minute."

Malon eyed me curiously. "Alright. What do you need to talk about?" she asked, walking away, and beckoning for me to follow.

I ran up beside her. "I'm going somewhere." I said. "I won't be back for a while, if at all."

Malon stopped suddenly, slowly turning around to face me. "Come again?"

"I'm going somewhere. I have business that needs doing up on Death Mountain," I said, hating every moment of this.

Malon looked at me sadly. "What-. . . What do you mean 'if at all'?" She asked.

"This business I have to do. It's-. . .. Dangerous." I said. "There's monsters involved. Nothing I haven't dealt with before, though."

Malon sighed, closing her eyes. "So. . . You're trying to tell me is that you're leaving, and you could die in the process?"

"I. . ." I started, trying to think of a lie. Malon gave me a look saying I should just get out with the truth. "I. . . Yeah," I finished, with a sigh.

Malon frowned, furrowing her eyes. Then she opened her eyes and smiled at me. "You'd better come back here, Fairy Boy!" She said. "I mean it! I'll track you down if you don't!"

I smiled slightly, even though by the look on her face I could tell she was sad, but was hiding it.

"I promise. I'll return." I said.

Malon sighed with relief. "Good. Now, get out of here, and do your duties. I have work to do." She said.

"I-I. . . ." I stuttered. "Okay. . . ." I said, and started walking away.

I got about 10 feet, and was stopped when something wrapped itself around my body.

"Goodbye, Fairy Boy." Malon breathed, hugging me.

I smiled. "Goodbye, Malon. I promise you. I'll return."

Malon grinned. "I'll look forward to it." She let go. "Now go. You have a big bad job to do.

I waited a second. "See you around," I said, turning and looking at her. Then I started running away from the Ranch, back to Hyrule Field.

The sun shone directly above. I stood at the bottom of a small hill, and Navi flew form a tree.

"Took you long enough!" She snapped.

"Sorry!" I said. "I-"

"Don't worry." Navi interrupted. "Now. Let's go."

"Alright," I said, and we started walking towards Kakariko Village.

* * *

END OF CHAPTER 2


	4. M: Chapter Four: Gone Again?

**Sorry I've been gone for so long, fellas! Life's kept me busy. Anywho. I am gonna shorten this story and move on to other things. Team Fortress 2, and possibly Dragon Age: Origins. Stay tuned!**

* * *

**_Dear, Diary_**

_That Fairy Boy's gone again! He's always running around getting himself into danger!_

_I don't know why I worry about him so much. He always returns without so much as a scratch._

_I guess ... I'm getting a little over protective. Like something's going to take him from me._

_Link was my first friend, and possibly my last. I don't want him to leave._

_I would give up my whole life if he stayed here._

_I don't know ... I'm tired. I'm going to bed now. I think Father is awake._

_Good night!_

_

* * *

_

I crawled into my bed, and pulled the blanket over my body. They were so warm! I cuddled deeply into them, and closed my eyes tight. Link was on my mind all the time since he was gone on some really dangerous mission he wouldn't even tell me about! I was kinda mad when he left, even though I shouldn't have been. I guess I was worried. I always got too worked up over this stuff.

I was tired, and easily drifted into sleep. It wasn't NOT sleeping that I was worried about. It was what transpired later that night that worried me. I dreamt of him.

* * *

Link was in trouble. He was calling for help as monsters surrounded him. I wanted to call his name but nothing came out. Just this airy breath.

The monsters known as Stalfos were (and are) big skeletons with jagged swords and broad shields. They advanced on Link without hesitation. I tried to scream, but still, nothing came out. Link shouted as four Stalfos jumped him, and I couldn't see what was happening. I couldn't move, for fear gripped me. Everything went dark and hazy.

I looked around me. I couldn't see a thing. It was pitch black! Then, my dream shifted.

I sighed with relief. I was back on the farm. I was still dreaming, but still. It was better than the other dream I just had. There wasn't something quite right about the Ranch, though. The sky was black. Storm clouds darkened the sky. They swirled over where Hyrule Castle stands. Wind blasted everything around, and all the animals shouted and panicked. I saw someone walking up the hill towards the entrance of the ranch. Wait. Not one person, two people. It was ... Princess Zelda and her babysitter? I don't think babysitter is the correct word. Guardian is more like it. Anyhow, Zelda's guardian, Impa hald the princess up, and helped her walk. Zelda looked injured. I ran towards them, panicking, and not knowing what to do.

"Wh- What happened?" I asked.

"He wasn't here for us." Zelda managed, and she lost her energy, and passed out.

Impa sighed, and laid her onto the grass, and Zelda's head rested against Impa's lap like a child. Even though, in this dream, she looked like she was in her early twenties. Which was strange.

"Who?" I asked.

"The hero of time." Impa said as she looked up at me. "The prophecy was wrong. He wasn't here for us."

I awoke, and jumped out of bed, beads of sweat run down my face. Damn, These nightmares are getting old fast.

* * *

I slid out from under the blanked, and I slipped out of my night gown, and into some real clothes. I sighed, and splashed my face with some water to wake myself up.

I stepped down stairs into the kitchen, and sat at the table where fresh eggs and bacon waited for me. I yawned noisily, and blinked at the food in front of me. I wasn't really in the mood to eat. I thought about the dream I had last night. It was kind of silly if you ask me.

I mean, why would Princess Zelda ever be injured? More so, why would she come here? Even if that was ever the case, it was only a dream. The one of link was what worried me the most. I think it meant something. Maybe he was going to get hurt. I don't know, and I sure as hell don't want to find out.

I ate what I felt like I could keep down, and I stalked outside to do my daily chores. I wished I could be out there like Link does, and experience the world. I frowned at the thought. Knowing that would never happen, I huffed, and sat down on a stool inside the barn. I couldn't help but think what was going on with Link right now. I didn't think I would ever really find out.


End file.
